Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/12 April 2016
02:46 Have you tried evolving Falma? 02:46 Once I imp my Kiaser Glowy. 02:46 .3. 02:46 What 02:46 XD 02:46 you should, unit dex gives mad merit points and an elgif 02:47 woo 02:47 first try on Eze's dungeon and Anima 02:47 wooooooo 02:47 No ice 02:47 Wb 02:47 I hate my computer 02:47 *noice 02:47 so freaking much 02:47 welcome home lin 02:47 Yap 02:47 Thanks Yap 02:47 Breaker or bust. 02:47 Lucky 02:47 XD 02:47 no 02:48 breaker eze is redundant 02:48 imma set my priorities straight 02:48 what "bust" 02:48 Anima Eze is okay, actually 02:48 :p 02:48 ;^) 02:48 ...urk, I also seem to have forgotten how long it takes to download everything. Well, time to go back to my normal work... which is a lot. 02:48 What sphere should I give my lance? He's already got drevas 02:48 Errrrrr 02:49 Maybe Heavenly Bud 02:49 gdi this Gears of War 4 trailer keeps showing up 02:49 * Princess Monogatari makes chainsaw sounds 02:49 Hmm 02:49 I guess there would be a Mainte on April 12, 22:00 02:49 freaking JD 02:49 until April 13, 4:00 02:50 my inventory is so full of stuff for Lance... 02:50 ughhhhhh 02:50 if Omni's are coming out on Apr 13 4:00 PST 02:50 i call on any dataminer here 02:50 what is rina's gradual HP regen on UBB 02:50 Llliiinnn that's not gonna happen any time soon 02:51 I'm this guy http://i.imgur.com/mrR3wXw.gif?noredirect 02:51 is it full? or literally gradual 02:51 Steeple Rose works too 02:52 hope that answer comes soon 02:52 maybe 02:52 idk 02:52 Rina 02:52 it doesnt say 02:52 ~~~ 02:52 Gradual 02:52 yea 02:52 And it does say ._. 02:52 gradual 02:53 how much 02:53 16 combo powerful Thunder attack on all foes, gradually restores HP for 3 turns, probable random status ailment infliction and BB gauge boost when attacked for 3 turns 02:53 I would imagine it's full, since it's a UBB 02:53 that dont answer a thing 02:53 is it like, full hp restore, or what 02:53 2200-2550 + 15% of target's Re 02:53 *Rec 02:53 and also.. ok 02:53 wow, that's... 02:53 ....really? 02:53 And 2500, not 2550 02:53 pretty bad... for ubb 02:54 That was for SBB ._. 02:54 i said ubb for like 02:54 ugh 02:54 ... 02:54 That refills to full 02:54 Rina's UBB isn't good regardless of the value 02:54 thanks for answer~ 02:58 bah, my Unit space is getting too big now.... 02:59 I really need to expand mine, it's at 55 XD 02:59 Mine's getting iffy at 180. 03:00 http://imgur.com/jleLZgx 03:00 ahyuk 03:00 ...I just leveled up for the first time since the cost increase (yeah, I know) 03:00 Screw you Mono. 03:00 >336 cost 03:00 not overkill in the slightest 03:00 Pour salt down my throught. 03:00 I have 136 cost 03:00 Lol 03:00 Round 200ish? 03:01 I don't know if I should announce my unit space.... 03:01 I don't even play GL 03:01 I thought 200 was the cap for gems 03:01 wot 03:01 http://i.imgur.com/Ukw5j5f.jpg 03:02 spoilers 03:02 Wait, isn't Tora post Alpha? 03:02 Only Ensa is going arond 03:02 yes, the gate is lying 03:02 around( 03:02 ...ugh, loading screens suck. Why did we uninstall BF for a year again? 03:02 * 03:02 Tora is Alpha batch 03:02 Right. 03:03 FALSE ADVERTIZEMENT GUMI/ALIM! 03:03 Hi 03:03 I demand 3 gems as compasation! 03:03 "demand" 03:04 ugh...thanks Strauss 03:04 http://i.imgur.com/TZpxP3s.jpg 03:04 scrubby Elza 03:05 before people ask, no 03:06 April New Units - concept talk. One of the ten gods + 5 humans. All female. 2 of them OE 03:06 ? 03:06 It is not in? 03:06 http://imgur.com/r/bravefrontier/4SwuUKa LOL 03:06 Got it. 03:06 oooooh yes 03:06 TWINTAILS PLS 03:06 I bet y'all twenty dollars that it won't have twintails! 03:07 Why not 3 instead of 2? 03:07 Tritails? 03:07 because you don't see me wanting people with three arms or three legs 03:08 Fine. 03:08 Four arms. 03:08 No Legs (Y) 03:08 people are posting the Ensa Taya OE i might as well post K&K 7* 03:08 http://i.imgur.com/HV2Lw0R.png 03:08 http://i.imgur.com/OTPK8AE.png BibleThump 03:08 Death pls old news 03:08 shhhh 03:08 some people still may have not see it 03:08 April New Units - concept talk. One of the ten gods + 5 humans. All female. 2 of them OE 03:09 all female 03:09 (Y) 03:09 Hey look what this guy found 03:09 http://imgur.com/r/bravefrontier/TIiaUMD 03:09 Wb Yap 03:09 old post 03:09 mono, that's old 03:09 and hi 03:09 His Dolk is 2stronk 03:09 i ate a chicken for breakfast 03:09 april batch is all females 03:09 (Y) 03:09 yay 03:09 beho pls 03:09 old news 03:10 My porkchop was salty AF 03:10 so much females 03:10 Well... 03:10 like a whole chicken? 03:10 also 03:10 finally, internet 03:10 Allonon? 03:10 Time to attempt trial 2 : D 03:10 full handsome men batch when? 03:10 Yes plz. 03:11 I feel like this conversation already happened 03:11 For the ladies. 03:11 ありとあらゆる能力が上昇 03:11 Imma doe horrifically 03:11 * UltimateDemonDog waits for it... 03:11 increase every ability? 03:12 what that supposed to mean 03:12 hmm 03:12 http://i.imgur.com/IzEbkf9.png "Good heavens, would you just look at the time?" 03:12 ...why are you going through ancient reddit posts 03:12 Mono, you're just going older by the second 03:13 mono is totally just trying to spam with links 03:13 yes 03:13 yes? 03:14 No? 03:14 maybe. 03:14 maybe? 03:14 i dont know? 03:14 yap 03:14 what is unit 1110 03:14 wat 03:15 Sera 03:15 Obviously its Unreleased 03:15 Wait, when did she come in JP? 03:15 Never 03:16 sera? 03:16 whats sera 03:16 or rather 03:16 who 03:16 the uh 03:16 Office lady 03:16 the receptionist 03:16 oh right 03:16 Sera 03:16 her 03:16 yea 03:16 uh 03:16 yea 03:16 sure 03:16 ... 03:16 the one with the lightsabers 03:17 SERA REN 03:17 OWEN DIES IN ARC 7 03:17 ark: survival evolved (Y) 03:17 introducing, knight ark 03:17 and a female 03:18 :o 03:18 actual game 03:18 so you're telling me I need dinosaurs to beat Ark GGC 03:18 Return of the Ark 03:18 no 03:18 whee 03:18 ark brings dinos 03:18 i wonder if i should try Zevalhua 03:18 you bring... uh 03:18 humans 03:18 dead souls 03:18 ..... 03:18 ark: survival evolved with Ark cameo 03:19 dragons vs humans 03:19 Alright, mono Yuura time 03:19 seems likely 03:19 wait human vs dragon 03:19 hmm 03:19 sounds familiar 03:19 priscilla + arus vs vael 03:20 illuminati 03:20 xmas waifu pls 03:20 Eva? 03:20 I like Laevateinn 03:20 no desert 03:20 Laevateinn 03:20 Ho 03:20 Priscilla 03:20 wat 03:20 wat u want 03:21 Wait... 03:21 so mich 03:21 Is Shida's 7* out? 03:21 not in gl 03:21 Who should I set as my lead with Tactical Treatise + Life Jewel because I'm a horrible person 03:21 did you know if you spell illuminati backwards, it gives you the NSA website if you search it on bing 03:21 til when the JP begginer summon thing said guaranteed 6* 03:21 It meant a unit that can evo to 6* 03:21 itanimulli 03:21 well the first link is 03:21 not a unit that is 6* 03:22 http://www.bing.com/search?q=itanimulli&src=IE-TopResult&FORM=IETR02&conversationid=&adlt=strict 03:22 hmm 03:22 Gazia it is 03:22 well, in GL 03:22 guaranteed... um 03:22 I thought JP tutorial makes you summon from god gate 03:22 5* 03:22 mono, it does 03:22 karl forces you to 03:22 3* unit in gl 03:23 although that broke my game 20 times literally, trying to summon 03:23 you can skip the tutorial in gl and summon from whatever gate 03:23 I was talking about potk 03:23 idc 03:23 sorry, should've mentioned it 03:23 what the heck can i try now in BF... 03:24 data 03:24 http://i.imgur.com/wrQfsnL.png 03:24 yep, I'm just the worst 03:25 Christmas Laevateinn tho 03:26 Speaking of laeveteinn 03:27 Tyrfing - Already a 7* 03:27 Laeveteinn - STILL 5* 03:27 I lost trial 2 ;-; 03:27 I forgot about his final attack 03:27 Is it bad that I was hoping you went in blind and would get destroyed on the first turn 03:27 Trial two? 03:27 Ezpz 03:27 Grahdens 03:27 That happened first time I tried 03:28 Beat it first run. 03:28 to be fair, Noel does warn you 03:28 * Deserthackabilly is shot 03:28 And I'm only level 51 Billy 03:28 meanwhile 03:28 The old days when Grahdens was actually hard 03:28 i can fully fill a mono 7* team 03:28 in GL 03:28 but i have none to do in jp nao 03:28 q.q 03:28 (y) 03:28 honestly, I don't feel like Grah was that terribly hard on release 03:28 just had to know the trick 03:29 he was 03:29 I have a secret 03:29 Ill try again in a few hours :P 03:29 it took me a run or two to beat Grahdens 03:29 did you know that 03:29 At least I know my team can beat him 03:29 Breaking barriers can be easily beaten with free units? XD 03:29 that said, if you failed a trial, that was 5 hours of energy gone in those days 03:29 or wait 03:29 more? 03:29 what sucks is i only have 110 energy lol 03:29 I can't math right now 03:30 i can only run two trials and one Vriksha story mission 03:30 I only have 54 03:30 Crap, lost all of the old data... well, looks like I need to start fresh. 03:30 5 hours was only 30 energy, so... 03:30 oh 03:30 hey EDT 03:30 you know how on the first turn, he does 110% damage on all units? 03:31 Yeah? Unless you guard then it's 55% 03:31 i had to use Barienna as my mitigator lol 03:31 and Selena for heal 03:31 my nadore didn't guard and somehow still survived 03:31 no mitigation 03:31 >having a mitigator for trial 2 03:32 I remeber before I had a mitigator. 03:32 I neeed more friends 03:32 I brought a Michelle with me 03:32 Everything was moderatly difficult. 03:32 ye 03:32 trial 3 was the first one where mitigation was actually a thing 03:32 Or you just solo it with lance 03:32 Cause can 03:32 >soloing with 6* lance 03:33 good luck 03:33 He's 7* maxed and has drevas 03:33 yeah, he wasn't then 03:33 He dosent have bub yet though 03:33 drevas didn't exist then 03:33 *ubb 03:34 my drevas is 6* 03:35 grahs attacks are in a fixed damage if youre wondering 03:35 I don't have the unit yet, but he looks like a great unit 03:35 although 03:35 theres 3 free mitigators that are INCREDIBLY useful 03:35 who? 03:35 ^ 03:36 I can only think of 2 03:36 wait a minute...i know what i should do 03:36 3. Heinz, he didnt come out yet but hes a good farmable unit as a mitigator. not that good but its useful 03:36 or would it be a waste of energy... 03:36 2. Blind Tesla - if youre HR31. SHes basically a free elimo without status cure 03:36 1. Magress - 2TURNMITIBOIS 03:37 let's be real here 03:37 Best thing about Heinz 03:37 He makes your ketchup (Y) 03:37 * Linathan gets shot 03:37 earth barrier 03:37 Imma spam magress' dungeon so hard 03:37 Oh. 03:37 in most cases, you'd need a mitigator already to get any one of them, barring special events 03:37 nuza 03:37 get 19 of them 03:37 i'm wondering if i should just go do the special missions that require me to clear the stage 3 GGC missions for the six heroes without using a continue 03:37 ? 03:37 you need the 18 magress' 03:37 Why do I need 19 where's? 03:37 you don't 03:37 My best mitigator is Krantz. (And it's an Anima) 03:38 tomorrow 03:38 getting that many is a waste of space 03:38 Magress* 03:38 1 magress as your main 03:38 18 of them as fodders.... 03:38 For those wondering why you need multiples of these starters 03:38 XD 03:38 It's for SP 03:38 User blog:Crimson Storm Mich/Guide: Omni Evolutions and the SP system 03:38 because SP farming is a BIG PAIN if you dont have a lot of sphere frogs 03:38 it's... not though? 03:38 Light 03:38 What would you say is the chance of getting SP from a fodder fuse? 03:38 I have 2 sphere frogs and 6 burst emperors 03:39 its pretty not that high iirc 03:39 burst frogs have a guaranteed +1 03:39 Burst emperors are +5 03:39 and dupes are +5 03:39 So almost like BB leveling rates 03:39 I've seen consistently people say that you generally get 2 sp per 5 fodder fuse 03:39 No 03:39 thats a theory right there 03:39 It's 1 SP per Burst Frog 03:39 5 SP per Emperor 03:39 10 SP per Sphere Frog 03:39 5 SP per dupe 03:39 well, we'll see soon enough 03:40 i need my magress in GL 03:40 And this all unlocks once you get the unit to Lv150 and UBB is unlocked 03:40 dunno if i should get an anima atro since i have a breaker one already :| 03:40 so basically, you have to work a lot more than just an average 7* unit 03:41 fortunatey 03:41 :c 03:41 fortunately* 03:41 ugggh the stuff inside a cough drop i dont like it so minty 03:41 these starters have a really low EXP cost 03:41 unlike RS units 03:41 like Feeva for instincts 03:41 Praise Lord Rayquaza, our game still exists! 03:41 Death, you should get Luden's 03:41 Just get a metric arse ton of dupes 03:42 free units = yeah 03:42 If you're short on supplies 03:42 RS = HECK NO 03:42 Just focus on raising Eze, Selena, and Magress 03:42 whut Demon? 03:42 I may or may not have 12 lances 03:42 Luden's cough drops are delicious 03:42 speaking of lance 03:42 Oh gosh, it's been forever to play this game... don't know where to start again. 03:42 kek 03:42 idk wtf should i do with mine X_X 03:42 inb4 minty as f*** 03:42 Hi MTS 03:43 I mean, if you get the mint flavor yes 03:43 I always get cherry 03:43 Cherry ludens are the best 03:43 i like how when you choose the random name it mostly gives females names 03:43 Um... brother's not here now. He's been snoring away for quite some time, so it's just me, Latias, here for now. 03:43 ok 03:43 Uh... yeah, so we haven't played in forever. Anyways, what's up, Light? 03:44 Hilary, Lavana, Gisela, 03:44 wtf this name 03:44 Oonagh 03:45 Ffion? 03:45 what are these random names that this button is giving 03:45 Random. 03:46 seriosly it's just all female names 03:46 saying that Summoner is Female (y) 03:46 Pretty fine 03:46 How are you? 03:46 Woo XD First run, Breaker Eze 03:47 Nice Leah 03:47 Oprah XD 03:48 Lina? 03:48 ? 03:49 Can i need your assistance for a moment? 03:49 Sure thing. What is it? 03:50 check PM 03:50 wow... 03:51 i didn't even know you could spell Rebecca like that... 03:51 Rebekah... 03:52 Yes, I know a Rebekah 03:52 Hey Ao 03:52 You got to be kitten me 03:52 Ay 03:53 WHAT A WASTE OF FIVE GEMS! 03:53 ANIMA RIZE DUPE! 03:53 UM 03:53 ARE YOU INSANE 03:53 plz 03:53 FG farming 03:53 Rize is literally the best unit to have a dupe of 03:53 ... 03:54 At least it's not a sixgear... 03:54 FG is worth farming? XD 03:54 even if you don't do FG, dual Rize is the fastest way to +5 in FH 03:54 well there are some good elgifs 03:55 desert, you better keep and raise her 03:55 Is prize that good of a unit? 03:55 *rize 03:55 YES 03:55 SHe's amazing. 03:55 she's incredible 03:55 I have a breaker one xD 03:55 I have 4 Mifune's and 1 hadaron worth using it as a glass cannon build ?.? 03:55 then again, only those who know what they're doing know how good Rize is 03:55 I wish I pulled her as a breaker dupe... 03:55 one thing is for sure, this time around in FH i won't have ANY trouble with Terminus 03:55 But two animas is good I guess. 03:55 Breaker Rize 03:55 XD 03:56 I have a lord and a breaker 03:56 She's just kinda there 03:56 works fine 03:56 I've got her 6* 03:56 last time around i had 4 7's, a 5 star, and a 3 star 03:56 i still have yet to pull Rize 03:56 Almost maxed I think 03:56 both of my Rizes were bonus units from 5+1 actually 03:56 so I've never actually "pulled" one 03:57 How good is 2 oracle Diana pulls 03:57 How good is 1 Ensa-Taya pull 03:57 XD 03:57 leah pls 03:57 Wut XD 03:58 gah i don't know what mission i want to do 03:58 I pulled a oracle Juno any good? Like a week ago or 2 don't remember 03:58 .... 03:58 .-. 03:59 you cant even summon with the gems Karl gives you 03:59 ...? 03:59 >6 gems summon gate 03:59 >5 gems no summons 03:59 >says i did a summon 03:59 >good job Gimu 04:00 >Ensa-Taya is 5 gems 04:00 it doesn't go to that gate 04:00 Oh. 04:00 RIP 04:00 what is old 7* that are still good nowadays ? 04:01 well i got a spare 5 gems with 3 gems from tutorial 04:01 The Six Heroes. 04:01 ....not really 04:01 i think the 7* of six heroes are outclassed 04:01 Saame. 04:01 Griel is still pretty good 04:01 But omni 04:01 Feeva's usable 04:01 rize good nuker 04:01 Elimo is still an op mitigator 04:01 I just don't know many old 7*s. 04:02 but not too used 04:02 What is yellow spark again? 04:02 Rize is godly, of course 04:02 Yellow spark = Ezes' cross spark 04:02 What is a cross spark 04:02 XD 04:02 when two omni's spark together 04:02 Oh yeah, my rize is anima not breaker 04:02 cross sparks happen if you got like 2 or more OEs and that can synchronize with others with the same element 04:02 some super complicated mechanic for OE 04:02 ^ in a shellnut 04:02 What happens if a cross spark happens 04:03 Is rize getting omni? 04:03 damage mitigation 04:03 isn't there Resonance as well? 04:03 higher attack 04:03 OD Ares 04:03 Slight mitigation 04:03 Small Atk buff 04:03 actually 04:03 Resonance triggers when a cross spark occurs 04:03 the more the units with the same element the stronger the team is 04:03 it takes a lot of sparks though 04:03 Mono-starter squads. 04:03 Time to go get eze then 04:04 * Deserthackabilly already has a breaker 04:04 Cause a see and rize combo sounds nice 04:04 *eze 04:05 Yes, Eze lead, Rize(x2), Charla, some elemental buffer, Avant friend is the dream team 04:05 eze wil be my main nuker on 13th 04:05 who needs Avant when Dual Eze + Cyrus is better 04:05 * Crimson Storm Mich runs 04:05 We'll worry about Cyrus when he gets here 04:06 * Deserthackabilly relizes I should have saved those 25 gems 04:06 Still needs to realize how to clear ark ggc 04:06 * Deserthackabilly should decide wether or not he want's to talk in first or third person 04:06 The best unit for Ark GGC is Noah 04:06 pls 04:06 ....... 04:06 Allanerd and Grahdens 04:06 (y) 04:07 Grah + Laberd leads (Y) 04:07 is only me in this lounge who doesn't like questing ? 04:07 ij 04:07 eww Lina get out 04:07 Death pls 04:07 no global clear kek 04:07 what's not to like about pressing a button and putting the phone down 04:07 http://imgur.com/daL3dBR 04:07 y'all GE clears all plebs 04:08 Yuura 2stronk 04:08 Welp... 04:08 http://imgur.com/cTEgdBo de JP clear 04:08 I'm going to raise my Ivris, Haile and Bestie to 7*... 04:08 well now that i lost JP im not gonna go get it back 04:09 2much work and dont want to deal with the stupid emails from Alim 04:09 saying i need to provide more evidence 04:10 Show that screenshot. 04:10 obviously they have better countermeasures than gimu 04:10 >when a game asks for your birth certificate to recover your password 04:10 what? 04:10 this has happened to me... 04:11 what screen shot Desert? 04:12 NVM. 04:12 kden 04:12 * Deserthackabilly does the 30 battle FH 04:13 guys 04:13 http://imgur.com/n562Vrm.jpg 04:13 is my art good? 04:13 Zoinks! 04:14 5/7 can't even see it it's so good 04:14 oops 04:14 i mean this http://imgur.com/nS62Vrm.jpg 04:14 i r8 8 outta 8 m8, it's gr8 04:14 50/70 04:14 (y) 04:14 no color 1/10 04:14 * Justbeho runs 04:14 pls black is a color 04:15 or white, depending on your point of view 04:15 I think you might wanna stick to somethin else. 04:15 Nyami or allonon for UoC... 04:15 none 04:16 because 04:16 Can't? 04:16 they dont have their spheres yet 04:16 PLZ LIGHT! 04:16 Just wait for spheres to come out! 04:16 nah 04:16 their spheres are nonexistant 04:17 It's GE 04:17 2/20 04:17 Will the limited units come around next year? 04:17 tbh 04:17 because that ritus staff isnt even released yet 04:17 we dont know 04:17 my UoC is going to be haile 04:18 Darn... 04:18 I already have a Haile. 04:18 my UoC is going to be Ezra 04:18 :D 04:19 My first UoC was an Oracle Zelnite. 04:20 Then Zeruiah happened. 04:20 if I keep telling gumi to give me Blaze will they eventually give in 04:21 What units can do self spark? 04:22 Nyami 04:22 that's it 04:22 a little vague 04:22 .... 04:22 So only Nyami can do red sparks? 04:22 no 04:22 Pretty pretty red sparks? 04:22 Malbelle can do that too 04:23 Malbelle lets the entire team do it 04:23 What are red sparks? 04:23 spark crit 04:23 Orna does it too 04:23 Ah. 04:23 pls 04:23 Orna won't be out for another 5 months at least 04:23 actually, pretty soon 04:24 2 more weeks 04:24 I don't trust gumi to release legacy evos in a timely manner 04:24 Eze can do that as well 04:24 I really need to raise my units... 04:25 But ALAS! I am lazy. 04:25 legacy evos come every month 04:26 next after that is dshel batch 04:26 * Deserthackabilly still is on the quest to collect all item buffers 04:26 whatever their schedule is, it's late 04:26 in context, they never had a schedule in the first place 04:26 well i mean like 04:26 heh... 04:27 evos should have came months later 04:27 OE* 04:27 instead, so early 04:27 whos the better leader for atk colli, ensa or sirius? 04:27 * Deserthackabilly expects bugs 04:27 pfft it's still 3 months after JP 04:28 michplz 04:28 see legacy units? 04:28 yea, oe should have came with kajah 7* 04:28 3 months 04:28 kek 04:29 I'm waiting for Zelnite 7*. 04:30 Is he out on global? I haven't checked... 04:30 no 04:30 oh god I actually got an imp from karma vortex 04:30 he's out this month 04:30 Ah. 04:31 Best way to get legacy units- Rainbow Summon. 04:31 eh 04:32 Korzan 04:32 Yeah...it's a bit hit-or-miss... 04:34 But it's fun for me to pull from Rainbow 04:40 why did you taint miris brain ao? 04:42 who 04:42 ...what about miri? 04:43 never mind I think I found what you're talking about 05:46 grinding MMP like no tomorrow 05:46 I was expecting a leave but k 05:46 /announce *leaves* 05:46 Yap too 05:47 bre can take care of things here crystal clear 05:47 * Nyanlime speaks in a small voice 05:47 rite bre? 05:47 * D Man o3o looks at Bre 05:47 good riddance 05:48 Oh my 05:48 mew. 05:48 I hit that spot in CA where all the tiers are 0 til next.... 05:48 * MelodineDuLac throws Yap fish 05:48 D 05:48 andddddddd afk~ 05:48 * Yapboonyew eats it 06:56 definitely 06:56 Woooop. 06:56 >_> 06:56 Can i play UT in peace. 06:57 lex plz 06:57 remember to kill undyne 06:57 kek 06:57 Lex. 06:57 ? 06:57 Have you heard 06:57 Of the muffin man 06:57 ello lin 06:57 Heyo 06:59 5 users* 2016 04 12